La furia de una hija
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Los Potter y Dumbledore llegan a Konoha buscando ayuda de Naruto para buscar a Khione Potter, que desapareció cuando tenia siete años. Ella no esta muy feliz al respecto.


Anko Mitarashi inicialmente no presto atención al rumor de que unos forasteros de una tierra lejana buscaban ayuda. Después de la guerra contra la Bestia de Diez Colas, el bastardo Uchina y la Madre del Sabio de los Seis Caminos el número de peticiones de ayuda recibido por Konoha se habia multiplicado por veinte y, aunque conseguir un poco de dinero extra le vendría muy bien, ella no creía que fuese de su incumbencia porque lo más probable era que solicitasen la asistencia de Naruto Uzumaki o Sasuke Uchina, los dos ninjas más poderosos de la Aldea.

Entonces escucho durante el almuerzo que el Hokage ofrecía una gran recompensa por información sobre la ubicación de Khione Potter y repentinamente perdió el apetito, dado que no había usado ese nombre desde que tenia siete años.

Buscando información sobre la razón de esa búsqueda hablo al respecto con Naruto, una de las pocas personas en las que sabia que podía confiar, afirmando que podría tener información sobre esa tal Khione pero solo la revelaría si se le decía porque el Hokage quería la información. Como Naruto era el Hokage, ella recibió sus razones rápido.

La primera mitad de lo que quedaba del día se lo paso destruyendo todo lo que veía con rabia, haciendo que todos los que se cruzaban con ella escapasen al verla para salvar sus vidas, y la segunda emborrachándose con sake mientras Naruto le ofrecía un hombre sobre el que llorar sus penas.

A la mañana siguiente, una vez que supero la resaca, se le permitió entrar en la oficina del Hokage, donde, aparte de Naruto y del omnipresente papeleo administrado por los clones, se encontraban cuatro personas.

Hinata estaba detrás de su marido. Por la circunferencia que tenia en su vientre y la sonrisa que les estaba enviando tenia la impresión de que quería que fuese la madrina, algo que secretamente admitía que la ilusionaba, aunque ver a las otras tres personas, Dumbledore con su largo pelo blanco y sus ojos azules brillantes, padre con su pelo negro suelto y los ojos marrones y madre con sus ojos verde esmeralda y su larga cabellera roja, le borro la sonrisa de su cara.

Aparte de a si misma y a Orochimaru, Khione Potter consideraba a esos tres los culpables de su transformación en Anko Mitarashi.

Cuando explicaron que estaban buscando a su hija perdida Anko rió internamente al darse cuenta de que no la reconocían. Dado que Orochimaru y una asociada usaron un Jutsu experimental que sustituyo su ADN por el de ambos y que la última vez que la habían visto ella tenia cuatro años, ¿como podrían?

Tras dejar que se explicasen un poco más se dirigió al viejo y le pregunto burlonamente _ _"¿Por que el director de Hogwarts busca una chica que él y sus padres tiraron para poder criar a su hermano sin interferencias?"__

Los tres la miraron con sorpresa. Casi todo el mundo en el pueblo creía que tenían un Kekkei Genkai particularmente poderoso y no sabían nada en absoluto sobre el Mundo Mágico o cualquier país fuera de las Naciones Elementales.

Después de esa pausa le contaron sus razones: su hermano menor había muerto al intentar hacer una maniobra arriesgada en una escoba, lo que hizo que Anko se sintiese un poco mal ya que no lo veía como culpable de los crímenes de sus padres, y Voldemort había revelado que fue Khione quién lo había desterrado la primera vez, lo que la hacia la única persona capaz de matarlo. Cuando Anko le cuestiono porque, Dumbledore revelo a regañadientes la existencia de una profecía.

 _ _"¿Sabes donde esta?"__ pregunto finalmente Lily con una mascara de preocupación. Por supuesto que te lo diré, perra.

 _ _"Quizás"__ admitió, viendo como placer como estaban empezando a frustrarse _ _"Pero no voy a decir nada más hasta que oiga esa profecía, que, por lo que se, podrían ser solo las palabras de una borracha con ganas de conseguir un empleo"__

Naruto y Hinata contuvieron sus risas mientras los tres magos ponían excusas hasta que finalmente Naruto intervino _ _"Me parece una pregunta justa. Además, todo esto será marcado como__ _ _ ** **"Alto Secreto"****__ _ _y no saldrá de esta oficina"__

Dumbledore transmitió la profecía de mala gana.

Cuando termino Anko se dio cuenta de lo que querían y estallo en carcajadas.

 _ _"Señor"__ dijo James, dirigiéndose hacia Naruto _ _"¿Como puede permitir esta falta de respeto?"__

 _ _"¿Respeto?"__ pregunto Anko, dejando inmediatamente de reir.

 _ _"Si, respeto"__ dijo su padre sin darse cuenta de que estaba pasando _ _"Respeto a los mayores, los padres de una niña perdida y los muertos que habrá si no vuelve"__

 _ _"No queréis a vuestra hija. Tampoco queréis un campeón"__ respondió Anko fríamente, dejando salir por su boca las cosas que deseaba decirles a esos tres por años _ _"Lo que deseáis es un arma de la que luego libraros cuando no la necesitéis. Me dais asco"__

 _ _"¿Y a ti que te importa?"__ cuestiono Dumbledore _ _"No estas teniendo en cuenta las necesidades de la mayoría"__

 _ _"Por culpa de esas supuestas "necesidades de la mayoría" mis padres me trataron como su saco de boxeo al que culpar de todo lo que les iba mal solo porque no pudieron mantener sus pantalones y faldas puestos cuando estaban en la escuela"__ revelo enfadada _ _"¡Por culpa del Bien Mayor me dejaron en una casa donde me golpearon, esclavizaron y violaron antes abandonarme en un bosque con varias puñaladas!"__

 _ _"¡No nos importa tu vida!"__ dijo Lily, asqueada por lo que acababa de escuchar. En serio, pensó Anko, ¿que necesitan para darse cuenta de que tienen a su "salvadora" delante? _ _"¡Queremos a nuestra hija!"__

Finalmente Anko se harto de que no se diesen cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, por lo que soltó la bomba _ _"¡No he sido vuestra hija desde que tenia siete años, así que salid por la puta puerta y no volváis!"__

Eso hizo callar a todo el mundo. James, notando como el Chakra de Anko empezaba a ondear a su alrededor en sintonia con su furia, pregunto temblorosamente _ _"¿Khione?"__

Ella lo lanzo por la ventana antes de girarse para ver a las otras dos personas.

 _ _"Ahora, mi niña, si puedes calmarte..."__ Dumbledore no dijo nada más porque lo agarro del cuello y lo elevo por encima de su cabeza mientras Lily miraba conmocionada y Hinata y Naruto sonreían.

 _ _"Entérate de una vez, gilipollas. Yo no debo nada a quienes me han hecho sufrir durante todo mi tiempo de vida con ellos ni a todos los habitantes de Inglaterra que sabían sobre mi tratamiento y no hicieron nada. Toda la situación que queréis que solucione por vosotros podría haberse terminado hace años si pusieseis una bala a través de las cabezas de cada persona con una Marca Tenebrosa y tuvieseis las suficientes pelotas para luchar"__ entonces se dirigió a su madre y y sonrío _ _"¿Te ha dicho acerca de los contenedores de alma, perra?"__ tras unos segundos ella negó con la cabeza _ _"Bien, porque los destruí a todos durante unas vacaciones. La copa, la serpiente, la diadema, el relicario y el anillo están destruidos. Ya puede ser asesinado por cualquiera"__

 _ _"Hay...uno...en...tu...frente"__ dijo lentamente Dumbledore mientras trataba de liberar su garganta _ _"Debes...morir..."__

Anko soltó a Dumbledore, que cayo al suelo agarrándose el cuello y respirando erraticamente antes de gritar cuando le dio una patada que rompió su cadera.

 _ _"Cuando me convertí en Anko Mitarashi mi padre adoptivo me empleo para testar un hechizo que mato a todos los demás sujetos de prueba y capturo la cosa que salio de mi ahora inexistente cicatriz"__ revelo mientras sonreía con nostalgia, lo que hizo a los magos temblar de miedo _ _"Lo odiaba por ello pero agradezco que me hubiese permitido experimentar técnicas de tortura en el fragmento"__

Pateo una vez más en las costillas a Dumbledore, haciéndole suplicar que parase.

 _ _"Ahora, cabrones, os voy a decir una última cosa. Si intentáis obligarme a cumplir una profecía que ahora puede hacer cualquiera con suficientes huevos sera una declaración de guerra. ¿Entendido?"__ los dos magos asintieron _ _" ¡AHORA FUERA DE MI PUEBLO SI NO QUERÉIS SER PIENSO PARA MASCOTAS ANTES DE QUE PODÁIS DECIR BAKA!"__

Lily se Apareció de inmediato. Dumbles trato de agarrarla cuando estaba a punto de Aparecerse pero Naruto ato sus manos con un Jutsu y lo forzó a Aparecerse fuera del país.

 _ _"¿Estas bien?"__ pregunto Naruto mientras veía a Anko mirando como los médicos se llevaban a James Potter a través de la ventana rota. Hinata también se acerco preocupada _ _"Porque, si quieres, podríamos concederte unas vacaciones..."__

 _ _"Toda mi vida he fantaseado con vengarme de ellos y, ahora que lo hecho, me siento vacía"__ respondió antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlos con una sonrisa _ _"Aún así, siento como si me hubiese sacado un peso de encima. Como si hubiera dejado mi pasado definitivamente atrás"__

Los dos sonrieron al escuchar eso.

Anko sonrió aún más cuando le dieron la asignación de curar a James Potter. Sus gritos se escucharon a lo largo de las Naciones Elementales esa noche.


End file.
